Genealogical and demographic information on the occurrence of maternal abuse and neglect of offspring in a large populations of rhesus macaques was obtained from the Animal Records of the Yerkes Primate Center. This information provided the first evidence of intergenerational transmission of infant abuse in nonhuman primates as well as evidence that abuse and neglect have different demographic correlates. Other studies have investigated maternal abusive behavior with successive infants and the relationship between infant crying and abuse. The primate data on infant abuse have been reviewed and discussed, emphasizing the parallels between primate and human research. This research project has also investigated the effects of steroid hormones on maternal and sexual behavior, providing information that will be useful to the further investigation of infant abuse. Finally, this project has continued an ongoing investigation of social communication dynamics within macaque groups, pr oviding information useful to understand the social context in which adult females interact with infants. FUNDING NIH / MH57249 $102,396 5/01/98 - 2/28/03 PUBLICATIONS *Maestripieri, D. and Carroll, K.A. Risk factors for infant abuse and neglect in rhesus monkeys. Psychol. Sci. 9:65-67, 1998. *Maestripieri, D. and Carroll, K.A. Child abuse and neglect Usefulness of the animal data. Psych. Bull. 123:211-223, 1998. *Maestripieri, D. and Zehr, J.L. Maternal responsiveness increases during pregnancy and after estrogen treatment in macaques. Horm. Behav. 34:223-230, 1998. *Maestripieri, D. The biology of human parenting Insights from nonhuman primates. Neurosci. Biobehav. Rev. (In press). *Maestripieri, D., Tomaszycki, M. and Carroll, K.A. Consistency and change in the behavior of rhesus macaque abusive mothers with successive infants. Dev. Psychobiol. (In press). *Maestripieri, D. and Carroll, K.A. Causes and consequences of infant abuse and neglect in monkeys. Aggr. Viol. Behav. (In press). P51RR00165-38 1/1/98 - 12/31/98 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center